Beating Adversity
by Thee Britty
Summary: Being in High School was never easy. Hating each other was never harder but beating adversity is. AU.
1. Chapter 1: High School

**Disclaimer: Mackenzie owns herself and Adam. I own Randy and Abby. BACK OFF.**

**Author's Note: So, I don't know if I like this first chapter but it's better than nothing. I hope it's good :). The next chapter should be better. I hope, anyways. I'm a little rusty at how high school works. And NO, Abby is not going to get with Cody.**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Abby! I need in the shower!" Ted shouted as he pounded on the bathroom door. He groaned when he didn't get a response and he leaned against the wall, waiting for his baby sister to come out. He didn't understand why his dad didn't put a second bathroom upstairs so that him and his sister didn't have to share. He would have preferred to share with Brett over Abby.

A few minutes later, Abby walked out of the shower dressed in a pair of white cargo short shorts and a turquoise v-necked short sleeved tee with a white camisole tank top underneath it. Ted looked at her then looked at how short her shorts were and thought about following her and hassling her to change but thought better of it and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Abby was brought out of her thoughts as the doorbell rang and when nobody else seemed to jump up to get it, she walked down the stairs. She checked her reflection in the mirror before pulling the door open to see Cody Rhodes standing there, Ted's best friend. She smiled warmly at him and let him in before she shut the door behind him.

"Hey, Codes," Abby said as she walked into the kitchen to get something to eat for breakfast and Cody followed her. "You hungry, Cody?"

He nodded his head and sat down at the kitchen table and watched as Abby poured herself a bowl of Lucky Charms then poured Cody a bowl as well. She handed him one of the bowls before setting hers beside his. She walked over to the fridge before pulling out the jug of milk and she set it on the table before she grabbed two spoons and handed one to Cody before sitting down at the table. She glanced over at Cody before taking a spoonful of her cereal. Her attention was on her cereal until her younger brother, Brett walked into the kitchen wearing a pair of basketball shorts and just a t-shirt.

"Who are you trying to impress, Brett?" Abby teased as she looked at her younger brother of three years.

"Nobody, Abigale," Brett grinned as he grabbed an apple from the bowl sitting in the middle of the table then took a seat next to Cody. "It looks like you're trying to impress somebody though. Has Teddy seen you yet?"

Abby smirked at Brett and ruffled his hair, messing it up a little before she took another spoonful of the cereal. She took a moment to think about that little question before she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't care if he did," Abby said taking another spoonful of cereal just as Ted walked into the kitchen dressed and ready to go.

"Abby, are you ready to go? Is your hair done? Is your make up done? If not get up there and get it done," Ted ordered as he grabbed a bowl then the box of Lucky Charms.

"Okay, Teddy Bear," Abby grinned and then dumped her bowl of milk down the drain then skipped back upstairs to touch up her hair and do her make up.

--

Ted parked his car in front of the school and glanced in the back seat at Abby as Cody got out of the car, his backpack slung over his shoulder. Ted grabbed his own backpack and got out and Abby rolled her eyes as she slowly got out of the car, almost nervous about going to a public school.

"Abby, you're going to be like a brand new fish in a mucky old fish tank, beware," Ted said as he lead them inside, Cody trailing behind with Abby.

"Such a wonderful comparison, Teddy Bear," Abby said with a roll of her eyes as she looked around at the three story building of a school. "This place is huge."

Ted nodded as he shoved a piece of Big Red gum into his mouth then tossed the empty wrapper at some kid with multi colored head. Abby looked at the guy who seemed to be a loner and Abby sort of felt sorry for him but had no time to converse with him before Ted pulled her into the building. She sighed as she looked at a bunch of teens that were just standing around doing nothing until she heard somebody shouting at Ted and Cody.

"Cody! Theodore!" a man with blonde highlighted hair said as he pushed his way through the crowd, shouting obscenities like 'jackass' and 'assclown' at some of the students. "Party at my house this Friday. And who is this beautiful girl?"

The guy's eyes were looking Abby up and down like she was a piece of meat and she just raised an eyebrow at him then looked at Ted who just shrugged his shoulders, acting as if he didn't care that this guy was scamming on his baby sister.

"Chris this is my little sister Abigale and Abby, this is Chris Jericho," Ted mumbled an introduction to Chris.

"You can call me Abby, Chris, it's nice to meet you," Abby said politely as Chris shook her hand, almost too eagerly.

"You're invited to my party too; I need all the hotties there that I can get there," Chris smirked as he slinked his arm around Abby's waist, wasting no time in flirting.

Ted rolled his eyes as they stood around, talking about nothing in particular until the crowd parted like the Red Sea as two men and a girl walked through them. One man had long blonde wavy hair with a girl hanging on his arm as he was dressed in a pair of jeans and a form fitting graphic tee that hugged his muscles. The other man had very short brown hair and piercing blue eyes and was about an inch shorter than the blonde man. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a very nice shirt and his eyes were on Abby, who had taken some sort of a liking to Chris.

"Ted, who is this?" the dark haired man asked as his steel blue eyes continued to stay on Abby, who was completely oblivious to him staring at her.

"Yes, Ted, who is this?" the other man asked as he slung his arm around the girl's neck, his green eyes looking at Abby now.

Ted sighed before looking at Abby as she was too busy to notice the new guys in front of her. Ted laughed when he realized that Chris and Abby were arguing over how to throw a party but then frowned when he heard Abby talking about different sorts of alcohol. He didn't even know that his _baby_ sister knew about alcohol.

"Abby, this is Randy Orton and Adam Copeland but for some reason, he likes to be known as Edge, guys, this is my little sister, Abby," Ted said, pulling Abby away from Chris' grasp and making her pay attention to Randy and Adam. "Oh and the girl on Adam's arm is Mackenzie."

Abby just raised an eyebrow at the two men standing in front of her then looked at her brother then back at Randy and Adam and placed a smile on her face. She tucked her golden blonde hair behind her ears, looking Randy over, choosing not to ogle the other man, figuring he belonged to Mackenzie. She just shrugged her shoulders, not giving into Randy's good looks.

"Ted, you never told me you had a little sister," Randy said as he turned his attention back to Ted. "And a hot one at that; if you're lucky, Abby, you could be seen with me."

"Randy! It's so nice to see you again!" some blonde giggled as she walked over to Randy, a skip in her step, cutting off Abby's chance to answer what Randy had said.

"Hi Barbie," Randy said in a monotone as she leaned against him, peering up at him. "How was your summer?"

Abby rolled her eyes at the scene before turning to look at Chris, who was rolling his eyes at the scene as well. Barbie giggled as she leaned into Randy, snaking her arms around him and then looked over at Ted, Cody, Chris, and Abby. Her eyes lightened up when she saw that Abby was a "new" kid. She peeled herself away from Randy, ignoring his question about how her summer was and stuck her hand out in front of her for Abby to shake. Abby looked at the girl like she was crazy.

"I'm Barbie Blank but you can just call me Barbie," she gushed as she looked at Abby, just waiting for her to shake her hand.

"I'm Abby and I'm not shaking your hand, germs, you understand," Abby smiled as she crossed her arms over her chest. "But I'm sure Randy would _love_ for you to walk him to class, right Randy?"

He sent Abby a glare before Barbie squealed in delight and pulled Randy away from the group, causing Adam, Mackenzie, Cody, Ted, and Chris to burst into laughter. Abby just looked at them with an eyebrow raised, not understanding what the big deal was.

"You just became my best friend," Chris said between spurts of laughter and he slung one arm around her neck as the other one clutched his gut.

"What's the big deal? She's just walking him to class," Abby said with that same lost look on her face as she looked at them all laughing.

"Randy _hates_ her but her dad is on the school board along with his dad, he thinks he has to be nice to her," Ted laughed as he leaned on Cody for support. "God, Abs, he's gonna hate you."

Abby shrugged her shoulders as Chris gasped for air on her other side, trying to stop laughing. He took a deep breath and shook his head before pulling his arm away from Abby's neck. He grinned at her then waved goodbye.

"Well, I have to get to homeroom, my friends. Audios," Chris said dramatically as he began to walk off.

"Abs, you can go with Cody; you and him have Mr. Flair as your homeroom teacher. Then Cody will show you to your business class with Mrs. Michaels, got it Cody?" Ted said, shooting his friend a look.

"Yes, Ted, I will show your baby sister around but you're lucky that I actually _like_ her," Cody grinned before pulling Abby towards the hallway.

--

"Everybody calm down," Mr. Flair said as he walked into the bustling class room and he set his coffee mug down on his class. His eyes scanned the class room and sighed when he saw the new freshmen. "Okay, I don't feel like taking role call so just come up here and sign your name on this sheet of paper."

Abby rolled her eyes as she got up and bumped into somebody. Her eyes landed on Randy Orton and her eyes narrowed at him before her lips curved into a smile.

"How's Barbie? Does she meet your standards? Or is she _lucky_ enough to be seen with you?" Abby commented as she walked alongside him to the line.

"You know for a freshman you sure are talking back to a senior," Randy said as he checked her out from behind, not noticing that she had glanced back at him just in time to see him do that.

"You sure do fit the typical stereotype of a senior, Randy," she shot back at him as she moved forward in the line to sign her name. She tucked her hair behind her ears and grabbed the pencil as she signed her name in perfect, flawless print then handed the pencil to Randy and walked back over to her seat next to Cody.

Randy walked past the table that Cody and Abby were sat at and he gave Abby a look before taking his seat next to some jock that was also in the same homeroom as them. Abby just rolled her eyes and then turned to talk to Cody, the only other person she knew in the room.

"God, I've only been here what, ten or fifteen minutes and I all ready can't stand that guy," Abby told Cody who chuckled.

"Abs, his dad is on the school board **and** donated a lot of money to the school; just like your father and my father," Cody said as he doodled on the cover of one of his notebooks.

Abby rolled her eyes and looked around the classroom and noticed a cute guy sitting just diagonally from her. She looked him over from his brown hair to his cute body. She looked over at Cody again before looking at the guy.

"Codes, who's that?" she asked, pointing to the guy she's been looking at.

"Who? Oh, him? That's Evan, he's pretty cool. Why? You want to meet him?" Cody asked with a grin, knowing it would drive Ted crazy if she started to date Evan. "Evan! Come here, man."

Evan turned around to see who had shouted at him before getting up and walking over to the table. He did some manly handshake with Cody before he looked at Abby.

"Hello, I'm Evan Bourne and you are?" He asked with a grin as he too looked her over. "You look familiar though. Vaguely familiar."

"I'm Abigale DiBiase but you can call me Abby," Abby said sticking her hand out for him to shake in which he did.

"Ted's little sister, he's talked about you before," Evan said as he pulled a chair up and sat down on it, backwards. "You're way cuter than he mentioned."

"That's because he didn't tell you what she looked like, Evan; Ted didn't want people to know what she looked like," Cody said as he shoved his notebook in his bag. "What do you have next? Business? Good, you can take Abby with you to that class."

Evan smiled warmly at Abby and she blushed and looked away while Randy watched on with a jealous feeling in the pit of his stomache. The bell rang to go to first hour and he watched as Evan held out his hand for Abby to take and then another surge of jealousy ran through his body as he saw Abby take his hand. Oh he had a plan.


	2. Chapter 2: Roses

**Disclaimer: I only own the made up characters. Sunny and MacKenzie belong to themselves. Randy technically belongs to me though and Edge to Mack and Ted to Sunny**

**Author's Note:**** So it's been about five months since this has been updated but....I've been busy! And I haven't been inspired to write. Like Randy Orton says, so sue me!**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

Abby blushed as Evan continued to hold her hand as he pulled her carefully through the crowded hallways of the school. He smiled at her as he continued to lead her through the hallways of the busy school. He tried to keep the conversation to a minimum so he wouldn't have to shout over the chatter of the other students. He finally pulled her into a semi full classroom then led her to a couple empty desks and he sat in one then she followed suit and sat next to him in the other one.

"So what's it like being Ted's little sister?" Evan asked as he stretched out the best he could in the desk. His eyes were on Abby as she straightened out her things on the tiny desk.

"It kind of sucks, ya know?" she sighed as she bit her bottom lip softly. "I just can't be my own person; I'm always Ted's little sister."

"Yeah, I bet that sucks," Evan chuckled as Mrs. Michaels walked in and he instantly straightened up in his seat.

Abby chuckled before facing forward. She called 'here' politely when Mrs. Michaels had called her name and she listened to the other people's names. There was a Jeff Hardy, Maria Kanellis, John Cena, Phil Brooks, and a John Hennigan and a bunch of other people as well. She sighed as she flipped her notebook open to the first page as Mrs. Michaels began to hand out the textbooks.

"You all will need a book cover for these as well; they're only a year old and the school cannot afford to buy new ones so soon," she explained as she handed one out to each student. "Oh it looks like we're short one book."

Abby glanced at her desk and noticed that there was no book on her desk. She sighed and glanced up at the teacher.

"Miss DiBiase can you go to the office and tell Mrs. McMahon-Levesque that they need to order one Business Law textbook for me, please," Mrs. Michaels asked politely.

Abby nodded her head before standing up and walking out into the hallway. She glanced around; trying to decide which way would be the easiest way to get to the front office. She shrugged her shoulders before heading off to her right, walking casually down the hallway. She turned a corner and with an oomph she fell to the floor. She looked up and her eyes narrowed when she saw Randy Orton towering over her. He had that stupid smirk plastered all over his face before he extended a hand, offering to help her up to her feet. She rolled her eyes and pushed his hand away from her before getting up to her feet.

"No need to be so feisty, Abigale," Randy said stepping in front of her, preventing her from walking away.

"What could you possibly want?" Abby asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I do believe it was you that ran into me, Miss DiBiase," Randy smirked, mimicking her by crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well I can assure you that I did not plan on running into you, Orton," Abby said rolling her eyes.

Randy smirked before moving to the side to let her pass, he didn't need to mess with her any longer. Well, at least not right now anyways. Abby gave him a look before walking past him to go to the office. Randy watched her walk away, his eyes scanning down her backside and he smirked before going back to class.

--

Abby walked into her second hour class, Family Living and looked at the multiple tables that were set up. She sighed before taking a seat in the last row in the back. She set her stuff down on the smooth table top of the table and took a deep breath. It was on her second class of her day and it felt as if it was going by super slow. She glanced towards the door to see Randy Orton, Chris Jericho, and a guy she remembered being called Jason Reeso walked in. She raised an eyebrow before trying to shrink down in her seat so she wouldn't be noticed. It wasn't that she didn't like them—well, she didn't like Randy but Chris Jericho was the one person you wanted to hit but is too cute to hit. You know the type.

"Abigale!" Jericho all but shouted as he saw her trying to cower down below the table. He tossed his stuff next to hers and then took a seat. "I didn't know you were in this class; this is going to be pretty much the best class ever."

Jericho flung his arm around Abby's shoulders as Jay took a seat on the other side of her and Randy opted to sit on the opposite side of Chris. Randy crossed his arms moodily over his chest as he waited for the class to start. Abby glanced back at the door as a group of giggling girls walked in followed by her brother Ted and his best friend, Cody.

" Why do you guy have this class? Isn't this a female type of class?" Abby asked, looking at the guys, mainly at Randy. "Oh and Randy, aren't you feminizing yourself down by being in this class?"

Randy shot her a dark look before leaning forward, his forearms resting on the table. His blue eyes stared into her eyes.

"I needed an easy A," Randy answered before looking at the front of the class. "Is that a good enough answer for you?"

Abby shrugged her shoulders before leaning into Chris, whose smile widened completely at the gesture. He sat up straight before looking at Abby and then at Jay.

"Oh shit, where's my manners? Abigale DiBiase, this is Jason Reeso, he's Adam's best friend. They claim to be brothers but they're definitely not brothers," Chris said, beginning to ramble a little bit.

"Ted your little sister is in this class!" Jay called out to Ted who was busy flirting with one of the giggling girls.

Ted tore his attention away from the chick for a minute and looked over at Jay. He frowned when he saw that Abby was surrounded by guys with not one chick even talking to her. He motioned for Cody to follow him as he walked over and took a seat in front of the group.

"Abby, can't you find chick friends?" Ted asked as he looked at her.

"Can't you mind your own business Teddy Bear?" Abby asked, raising an eyebrow.

The boys began to laugh as they heard Ted's nickname that Abby had always called him. Their laughter was stopped when they saw Barbie walk in. Abby's eyes turned towards Randy for a moment before she looked back at Barbie to see the mascara she had on smeared off as if she had been crying. Abby could tell she tried to fix it but there was no fixing the smudged look.

"Hey Barbie, why are you here? You're not going to fall in love and have a family," Chris shouted at her as she took a seat in the front row, her back to them.

"Why aren't you on your street corner?! I'm sure your clients miss you," Cody shouted out as he tipped his chair back on two legs.

Abby looked at Cody, shocked. She didn't know that Cody could be so mean and she didn't know that Barbie was the girl that nobody really liked other than for a good fuck session. This kind of touched Abby's heart but she just looked over at Jay, who was busy texting on his phone.

"No phones in class, junior," Chris shouted as he followed Abby's eyes over to Jay.

"Like you don't text on your phone, Jericho," Jay retorted as he slipped his phone back into his pocket and he shoved Jericho's arm off of Abby's next and replaced it with his arm.

"Hey Barbie, I heard you were out having sex with Cody's dad last night," Ted shouted at the girl as he smacked hands with Jericho at the remark.

"Hey, what the fuck man," Cody said, shoving his best friend. "My father wouldn't go anywhere near her skanky ass; he has better taste than that."

The class erupted in laughter as the teacher, Stephanie McMahon-Levesque walked into the classroom. The class apparently didn't care as the laughter continued to be heard through the classroom.

"That's enough now class. I'm sorry I'm late, Mr. Levesque needed my help," she said as she set her stuff down at the desk.

"Yeah…needed help with his cock," Jericho mumbled and received a low high five behind Abby's chair from Jay.

"I'm Stephanie McMahon-Levesque and I will be your teacher for the semester. I do not want to put up with anybody's crap this semester. I want each and every one of you to take this class seriously because I will not put up with any childish behavior. This class is going to be graded on one huge assignment and about five or six tests over the text. Your huge assignment will start today and I will be pairing each female with a male and luckily, we have the same amount of females as we do males this semester," Stephanie began to explain as she walked around, handing out the syllabuses for the class.

Jericho groaned under his breath and shoved Jay's arm off of Abby's neck and replaced it with his own. Abby rolled her eyes as she grabbed the paper and looked over it, especially the grading scale. Jericho grabbed a pen out of the side of her open purse and began to doodle all over his syllabus, not caring about anything else that Stephanie McMahon-Levesque was saying.

"And the last week before Christmas break, you and your partner will be getting an electronic device baby doll that will act just like a real baby and you will have to treat it as if it is a real child," Stephanie finished saying as she sat down in the chair and began to write down the girls' names.

"So why do we need a partner in the first place?" Jericho asked without raising his hand as he continued to doodle.

"Because, if you were listening, Mr. Jericho, you will be paired with a female and you will have to go through the steps of a relationship. First the courting, which you guys will do for two weeks before you will be considered 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' and then you'll date for a month before you, the male, will have to think of a fake proposal and over the next month you and your partner will be planning a wedding, and then a honeymoon and so on," Stephanie started to explain again.

"Why?" Jericho whined as he kicked his foot aimlessly at the carpet.

"Just shut up, Chris," Abby laughed as she wrote her name in the upper right hand corner on her syllabus.

"Okay, guys you have to draw out of this hat to see who your partner is," Stephanie said as she placed the names in a hat. "Do not look at your slip of paper until every guy has one."

The guys groaned but stood up, waiting for their turn. Jack Swagger had also joined the guys' group and Jeff Hardy, the loner was sitting at a far corner. Randy looked over at Abby, watching as she doodled aimlessly on her notebook now, having put her syllabus away. Oh how he wanted to be paired with her.

"Randy Orton, please pay attention," Stephanie said as she stopped in front of him, waiting for him to draw a name.

Randy narrowed his eyes at her before reaching into the hat and pulling out a little slip of paper. His eyes landed back on Abigale before watching Jericho draw and finally, Jay draw. Randy sighed in relief as they all sat back down.

"No, no, no. Stand back up, guys and come to the front of the classroom. Each of you are going to read the name off on your slip of paper and hand the girl a rose," Stephanie said motioning to the vase full of multiple colors of roses.

Randy groaned before following the rest of the guys to the front of the classroom. He wanted to get Abby but he didn't know who he would happen to get. He looked at the shirt that Abby was wearing and grabbed a blue rose out of the vase. Listening to people name off who they'd gotten; so far Jeff had picked out Barbie's name, Cody picked Maria's name, Jack Swagger had gotten Taryn Terrell, and so far Dave had picked Mickie's name.

"Stephanie, why didn't you put your name in there? I don't want to work with this person," Chris said, leaning heavily on her desk.

"Christopher you will turn around and say her name then hand her the rose," Stephanie said sternly.

"Fine. Baylie Jones, here is your rose," Chris muttered before handing this girl a rose. She had red hair that was a little frizzy and glasses.

The guys burst out into laughter as Chris stumbled back to his chair and sat down, moodily. Randy watched as Abby hugged him for what appeared to be comfort.

"Maryse! I got Maryse!" Jay said excitedly and everybody could tell that he was trying hard not to jump up and down.

Maryse was the one girl in the high school that every guy wanted to be with; long blonde hair and the perfect body. Except for Randy, he's been with her four times before, and that was enough for him. Randy chuckled as he watched Jay hand Maryse a pink rose. Randy looked at Ted, they were the last two left. Abby and this girl named Sunny were the only two girls left and Randy knew that Ted was praying he didn't get his own sister.

"Sunny," Ted said relieved as he opened the little slip of paper and saw that the one girl he's been crushing on was on his slip of paper.

Ted graciously handed Sunny a yellow rose and Randy stood there, a smirk growing on his face as he shoved the piece of paper in his pocket. There was the option of getting MacKenzie, Adam's girl but he knew that wasn't possible.

"Here you go, Abigale DiBiase," Randy said, walking over to Abby who didn't seem to be too happy about the arrangement.

--

Randy walked out of the school after the school day ended and was grateful that there wasn't any football practice; thankfully, he was able to convince his father, the football coach. He saw Adam's car parked back in its usual spot and MacKenzie was firmly planted on the hood of Adam's car, a cigarette between her lips.

"Where have you two been all day?" Randy asked, walking to his Hummer 2 and throwing his things in the backseat before turning to look at Adam.

"Fucking, what's it to you, pretty boy?" MacKenzie said with a smirk as Adam grinned back at her before he leaned against his car.

"How was school? Anything important happen?" Adam asked curiously as he watched Randy.

Randy smirked and looked towards the front doors and frowned when he saw Abby talking with Evan Bourne. His mood dropped a little as he watched them interact, ignoring Adam's question as he watched. He had forgotten about his plan for awhile; especially after the Family Living class and being paired with Abby.

"You missed Family Living…it was good. I got paired with Abby for this huge project thing; I'm so going to get her to fall for me," Randy said, his eyes still on Abby and Evan.

"You want to make that a bet?" Adam asked with a smirk.

"I don't need to bet on a sure thing but I'll make you a different bet, I'll have her in bed with me by tonight at Chris' party," Randy said, turning his attention to Adam.

"You got a deal there and if you win, I'll buy you a case of beer but if you lose, you have to streak naked at the first home football game," Adam said, grinning.

"Deal," Randy smirked as they shook hands.

--

"Teddy Bear, I don't want to change," Abby whined as she looked down at her short pleated gray skirt and her black top that showed some of her cleavage, silver bra, and some of her stomache.

"I don't care Abigale Kay, you need to change. I don't want those pervs that go to the same school as us looking at you. They could call you a whore," Ted said crossing his arms in front of her, refusing to let her out of her room.

"Theodore Marvin, you move your fat ass right now," Abby said, stomping her stiletto clad boot against the carpeted floor.

Ted looked at his sister and rolled his eyes. He could tell that she wasn't going to change her mind about changing her clothes so he moved out of her way so she could go eat something for supper before going to the party. He sighed and walked down after her and watched as she got the pizza out of the oven that she had put in before she had started getting changed.

"I wish you'd change, Abby Bug," Ted muttered as he sat at the island on one of the stools as he watched her begin to cut the pizza into slices.

"I wish you'd drop that idea, Teddy Bear," she said before walking over and grabbing three plates and setting them on the island. She then grabbed three forks and three glasses before doing the same with them. "Where's Brett?"

"I don't know, go find him," Ted said as he grabbed a piece of the pizza and took a bite but spit it back out after burning his mouth. "Ow…fuck."

Abby laughed as she walked down into the basement to find her little brother. She knocked on his bedroom door before walking in and finding him playing some video game. She laughed before motioning for him to come eat supper.

"Where are you going dressed like that Abby?" Brett asked as he took a bite of the pizza, looking at his older sister.

"Teddy and I are going to a party and you are going to go over to Nathan's house until Daddy or Mom gets home, got it?" Abby said, looking at her little brother.

Brett nodded and Abby grinned before placing her plate in the dishwasher followed by her dirty fork and glass. She frowned when the doorbell rang and she walked to the front door and opened it to see Randy Orton and Cody Rhodes standing there. Her eyes narrowed at Randy but welcomed them in due to her polite nature.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, looking at Randy her arms now crossed over her chest, an eyebrow raised.

**REVIEW. OR I'LL HAVE RANDY PUNT YOUR SKULL IN!**


	3. Chapter 3: Alcohol and Mistakes

**Disclaimer: I own nobody but the OC's.**

**Author's Note: So here is Chapter Three! Excited? I hope so! I don't know where I was going with this chapter but I have big plans for this story! Woo Woo Woo! You know it! Mack, I hope you like this. I worked and worked on it. Was going to add more but then I decided you waited long enough for an update and you all deserved this. NOW I BETTER GET PHENOMENAL REVIEWS! **

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

The party was buzzing by the time Randy, Cody, Ted, and Abby arrived and Abby fully blamed that on Randy's attitude problem. She didn't understand why he had to be so damned difficult and argue with her over who was going to be the designated driver. She scoffed as she thought about the occurrence in her mind. She also couldn't believe that he had the audacity to suggest that she should be the designated driver just because she was a chick. And if Teddy and Cody hadn't have stopped her, she would have kneed him where the sun doesn't shine.

"Get lost Randy," Abby hissed before winding her way through the crowd, trying to find the kitchen in Chris' spacious home.

Abby walked into the kitchen and saw Chris and Jay standing around, a cup of beer in each hand. Chris waved her over eagerly and she smiled before walking over to him. She grabbed his cup of beer and took about four big swallows of the beer before handing his cup back to him.

"Well, hello to you too, Abigale," Chris said, looking in his cup and then back at her.

"Got any liquor? I need something strong," Abby said, looking throw the cupboards for whatever sort of hard liquor she could find.

Chris laughed before walking over to a cabinet and motioning for Abby to come over. Abby laughed and walked over to wear he was standing to see a cabinet full of liquor. Her eyes lit up before she grabbed the bottle of tequila and walked over to the counter. She demanded Chris get her something to mix it with. He grabbed his father's orange juice and the grenadine he would use to make a tequila sunrise, figuring Abby didn't care.

"So what's up, Abby?" Chris asked as he watched her take a long drink from her plastic cup.

"I hate Randy and his stupid face," she said as she took another drink of her tequila sunrise and then looked at Chris.

Chris chuckled before looking at the doorway of his kitchen to see Randy walk in with Barbie clinging to his side.

"Don't look now, Abs; otherwise you'll have to see Randy and his stupid face," Chris chuckled as he took a sip of his beer.

"It's okay, he has a walking STD on his arm, I'm sure everything's okay with him," Abby said, loud enough for Barbie and Randy both to hear.

"What did Barbie ever do to you?" Chris asked, holding back a laugh as he watched Randy glare at Abby before roughly pushing Barbie off of him.

"I'm a good judge of character Christopher, don't doubt me!" Abby said with a smirk before grabbing his hand and pulling him into the other room.

Chris let Abby pull him out of the kitchen and into his spacious living room where a few different couples were dancing to the beat of the music. Chris looked at Abby and watched as her slender body began to move almost in perfect rhythm with the beat of the music. She glanced back at him, frowning before reaching out and grabbing his hand, pulling him in closer to her. She placed his hands on her hips and she leaned back slightly against him, her back to his chest as she began to grind against him.

"Ted said you went to a private school before coming here, how do you know all about alcohol and this sort of dancing?" Chris asked trying to catch his breath and keep his hormones in check.

"The girls I hung out with there were wild, crazy even and I just learned what they taught me. And that included the drinking and the dancing, Chris," Abby laughed as she leaned forward, bending over slightly allowing her ass to push into Chris.

Chris groaned slightly, feeling the pressure on his crotch and he glanced around, looking at the other people that were around them. He let one of his hands slide around her waist and pulling her back closer to him. He knew they were dancing, and you know anything could happen, right? The song ended a minute or two later but Chris knew it was too soon for him to enjoy himself.

A few hours later, Abby found herself in the kitchen with Randy, Chris, Cody, Ted, Adam, MacKenzie, and Jay. She also knew she was drunk and she noticed Randy was looking at her and she kind of liked the way he was looking at her.

* * *

Abby groaned before rolling over onto her back and finding she couldn't. She frowned and finally opened up her eyes to see Randy Orton in bed next to her. Her eyes widened and she lifted up the blankets that were covering their bodies and her mind froze as she looked down at her own naked torso before looking around the room and finally noticed it was her own room.

She quickly pushed Randy's arm off of her stomach and got out of bed and rushing into her walk in closet before Randy had the chance to wake up and see her naked which is obviously ridiculous thinking anyways. It was obvious to her that they'd had sex last night but she couldn't remember a thing; she blamed the tequila. She held a hand to her head as she dressed herself in a pair of cotton green shorts and a pink tank top that she fitted over her zebra striped bra.

"God, I am never drinking again," she muttered to herself as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail and she silently thanked God that it was Saturday.

She walked out of her closet and threw a pillow at Randy and smirked when he tossed it back at her but he didn't appear to be getting up. She hated mornings like these.

"Get your fat, naked ass up and out of my bed before I kill you, capiche?" she snapped at him before swinging the door open to room and walking out.

She walked downstairs to see Adam and Mackenzie sprawled out on the floor in the living room. She raised an eyebrow of surprise before walking into the kitchen to see Ted and Cody sitting at the table and she shot Ted a glare before walking over to the fridge.

"What was that look for, Abbycakes?" Ted asked, curiously.

"Because, did you not see who was in my bedroom? Or were you too busy sucking face with Sunny to realize that I was going to make a big mistake last night?" she hissed at him as she pulled out the cherry Kool Aid pitcher.

Cody raised an eyebrow before lifting his head up, finally interested in what was going on and the conversation taking place.

"What? Who's in your bedroom? Want me to kick him out?" Ted asked, hurriedly before standing up, as if on big brother alert.

"As if you could even try," Ted heard Randy say as he walked into the kitchen. "Thanks for the _great_ night, Abby. You were a _ton_ of fun."

Abby poured herself a glass of Kool Aid as she turned around to look at Randy, only to notice that he had that _stupid_ smirk all over his stupid face.

"Get out of my house, Randy," she glared at him as she walked around the island, bumping into him on purpose.

"Ted, do I have to leave?" Randy asked, looking over Abby's head to look at her older brother.

Ted looked at Abby, who looked beyond pissed and was shooting glares at the both of them now. Ted wanted to kick Randy out for sleeping with his baby sister but he didn't want to be shunned socially either. Ah, the joys of high school.

"No," Ted muttered with a shake of his head.

"See, blondie, I don't have to go anywhere."

"I say you do."

"Well, you're not the boss, now are you?"

"Asshole."

"That's not what you said last night."

Abby's eyes widened before she dumped her glass of cherry Kool Aid over his head, staining his white t-shirt. She smirked at him with a raised eyebrow before walking out of the kitchen, in a slightly better mood. She saw Adam and MacKenzie waking up.

"Please tell me you have clothes on," Abby said, covering her eyes with her hand as she sat on the couch.

"Don't worry, blondie, we're clothed," Adam chuckled.

"Unfortunately," MacKenzie muttered.

Adam laughed before getting up then helping MacKenzie up and Abby yawned before grabbing the remote to the TV. She turned it on before flipping through the television channels before landing on MTV and an old episode of 16 and Pregnant.

"God, if I ever become one of these annoying girls, shoot me please," she muttered to nobody in particular.

* * *

"Abby, how could you have _sex_ with Randy?" Ted asked later that day once everybody had gone home.

"Right. Because that was my plan all along, Teddy Bear. I went to that party to get drunk and seduce Randy into my bed when we got home," Abby said rolling her eyes as she looked at the television.

Their day hadn't consisted of anything besides lounging around and watching television. And of course, the normal sibling bickering that happens between all siblings.

"You could have said no!"

"I was _drunk_ moron!"

"So?"

"Okay, you go get drunk and see if you can say no."

"I will!"

Abby stood up and rolled her eyes before walking up to her room. _God, my brother is an idiot_ she thought to herself as she walked into her room. She groaned as she looked at her bed before beginning to take the sheets off and then the comforter; they definitely needed to be washed. She didn't even want to think of what she had done in her bed last night with the one person she didn't want to even look at. She grabbed her phone once she realized it was going off.

"What?" she said, holding it to her ear with her shoulder.

"That is no way to greet your best friend," Chris pouted from the other end.

"Oh, sorry Chris, I'm just busy," she laughed as she continued to strip her bed of her sheets and blankets.

"What are you doing that is more important that me?" Chris scoffed.

"I'm throwing away my sheets or washing them, haven't decided. What are you doing?" she asked as she tossed the blankets on the floor.

"Nothing, might go to the mall. Wanna come?" Chris asked.

"Sure, I need a new bedspread and some new clothes, want me to bring along Ted?" she asked as she walked into her closet and grabbed a pair of socks.

"No way! This can be a Christopher and Abigale date!" Chris said from the other end of the phone.

Abby laughed before telling him he can pick her up in ten minutes at her house because there was no way she was driving.

* * *

Randy sat on his couch in his house, glaring at Adam and MacKenzie as they were all over each other on the other couch. He hadn't invited them over to watch them practically fuck on his couch and if things had gone better this morning, he would have been in good terms with Abby but now she was beyond pissed at him.

"Could you two separate from each other long enough to have a conversation?" he growled as he grabbed his water and took a drink.

"Sorry man but it's not my fault MacKenzie doesn't get repulsed by the mere thought of fucking me like Abby does," Adam laughed as he grabbed his girlfriend's ass.

"Shut up," Randy growled moodily.

MacKenzie laughed before getting off of Adam's lap and sitting beside him, placing a hand on his thigh. Randy wasn't in the best mood to put it lightly and his eyes jerked towards the door as it opened and in walked his little brother Nathan and Brett DiBiase walk in. He smirked before motioning them over to sit and talk all while Adam gave him a crazy look.

"Sit down guys," Randy encouraged a look slipping into his blue eyes.

Nate and Brett sat down each choosing a chair instead of the open love seat. Randy looked at Brett before looking at his little brother.

"How's your sister, Brett? Is she…okay?" Randy asked, cautiously.

"Uhm…yeah, she's fine I guess. She's going to the mall with Chris," Brett said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Your sister. . .doesn't really like me. Is there any way that I can change her mind?" Randy asked, looking at Brett.

"Figures," Nathan muttered under his breath.

"It doesn't surprise me that she doesn't like you," Brett laughed a little.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Er. . .I just think you. . .uh. . .come on too strong?"

Brett stumbled over his own words as he noticed the look Randy gave him. Adam watched the scene unfold before his eyes before looking over at MacKenzie, who looked bored with the situation.

"I do not come on too strong," Randy growled.

MacKenzie laughed and squeezed Adam's leg before motioning for him to look at Brett, who looked like he was going to pee his pants.

"She doesn't like guys who think they can get whatever they want or that they walk on water," Brett stammered slightly.

"Well, that sucks for you Randy because that's you, in a nutshell," MacKenzie laughed as she looked at him.

"Shut up, Mack," Randy growled as he stood up and stretched his arms out before looking at Adam and Mackenzie. "Get up you two."

Adam and MacKenzie raised an eyebrow as Brett and Nathan left the room to go up to Nathan's room to play a video game. They got up nonetheless and adjusted their wrinkled clothes before looking over at Randy.

"Why? What are we going to do now?" Adam asked, curiously.

"We're going to the mall," Randy smirked as he grabbed his wallet from the coffee table and shoved it into his back pocket.


End file.
